


Not a child's play

by themysticalsong



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Baby! Mattex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysticalsong/pseuds/themysticalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last day of school, and Alex won't talk to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a child's play

 

 

 

 

Sometimes she wonders why she ever chose teaching as her profession. What was it about screaming 10 year olds that lured her. May be it was an early sign of senility  _(at 30?_ ). There were times she felt as if she was surrounded by cherubs. But such moments did nothing for the headache she got when the kids seemed like little imps with cherubic appearances and she had to stop herself from pulling her hair. Every time she had to consciously remind herself the bald look doesn’t suit her.

 

Thankfully it was the last day of classes. Soon summer vacations would start. A summer blessedly free of students. She could catch up on moview, read the books she had bought throughout the year. Catch up on sleep. Play tourist. Probably alone. A sobering thought, last one, but she refused to let the thought of her loneliness bog her down. She was going to enjoy her time off. This term had been particularly trying.

 

“Ms. Moffat?”

 

She groaned internally before turning to the source of the timid voice. Right there, in front of her was half the reason why her term had been trying. But something was amiss. She squinted.

 

_Ah. Yes._

 

"Where’s Alex?"

 

 _The other half of the whole_.

 

Alex Kingston was one of the top students of her class. Helpful, polite and extremely sweet. For some reason, though, she and Matt had been at each others throat from the moment Matt had joined.

 

Initially it was about replacing a favorite friend. Before Matt, Alex’s partner in class projects used to be David. After David shifted to another school, and Matt joined, Matt was made Alex’s new partner.

 

Therein lay the problem.

 

If Stephanie Moffat was asked, putting Matt and Alex together was the No. 1 reason why the term had been difficult for her.

 

For some reason, Matt loved to tease Alex. From pulling her pigtails to hiding her lunch. These things by themselves may have been pretty tame, but there’s only so much patience in a  10 year old. Naturally, Alex took to complaining to her everyday. On days when the threat of Ms. Moffat didn’t work, she dumped water on his head. Sometimes she even resorted to sticking a leg out to trip him. As if the boy needed any help there.

 

Instead of answering, Matt huffed. Stephanie’s eyebrow shot up.

 

"Why is she playing with him?"

 

 _Him?_  She followed the direction of his glare and spotted Alex and Peter playing with modelling clay.

 

_Oh._

 

She began but stopped when Matt mumbled something.

 

"What is it, sweetheart?"

 

She was concerned about Matt. The boy had a lot of friends. He was sweet and charming, and naturally popular with his peers. She has spotted even Alex giggling and running around with Matt. But for some reason, he had a strange fixation with Alex. The more she glared and complained about him, the more he seemed to be happy about it.

 

"She should be playing with me, not him. She is  _my_  wife.”

 

Stephanie’s other eyebrow joined the first one at the fierceness in his little voice.

 

"Matt, honey, she played your wife. That does not mean she is your wife"

 

He shook his head, floppy hair bouncing in every direction.

 

"No. She  _is_  my wife. I gave her my ring”

 

_RING??!!_

 

_What the hell happened in her classroom when her back was turned away?_

 

She paused in her thoughts, a memory surfacing.  _He was talking about the ring he made for Alex in crafts class._  She looked heavenward. How does one explain weddings and marriages to kids?

 

"Sweetie, just because you gave her the ring doesn’t mean she is your wife"

 

He looked like he was going to cry.

 

And Stephanie, no matter how strict she was, hated seeing little ones cry.

 

"But she is my wife"

 

"Oh honey", she pulled Matt closer as a big fat tear rolled down his cheek.

 

_She had to do something._

 

—x—

 

"Alex?"

 

She looked up from her dough, and beamed at Matt.

 

"Matt! See how gorgeous this is! Peter made it."

 

Stephanie saw Matt’s small face darken with a scowl as Alex held up a clay Dalek Peter had made for her. It really was a beautiful piece.

 

"I brought this for you"

 

Matt spoke as he shyly thrust a small white and red rose bud in Alex’s direction.

 

"Aww. For me?" When Matt nodded, she took the bud from him, smiling, and for a moment Stephanie thought it worked.

 

"Thank you", Alex smiled sweetly at Matt and resumed her seat next to Peter.

 

_Probably something else._

 

_—x—_

 

Next, they tried chocolates. Alex took a small bite, and then turned to Peter who was showing her how to make a Cyberman.

 

Along with Matt, Stephanie also hissed.

 

—x—

 

"If this doesn’t work, I'll eat my hat!"

 

Matt gave her a curious look, “You have a hat?” and without giving her time to respond, he happily exclaimed, “That's so cool!”

 

She tried not to feel chuffed over it.

 

"Okay, soldier, now go and get your girl"

 

She couldn’t believe the words that tumbled out of her mouth, but Matt grinned at her and bounded towards Alex.

 

Even if the plan didn’t work the way they wanted, the plain joy and excitement on Alex’s face was worth the effort.

 

"Tardis balloon!"

 

She exclaimed as soon as Matt was near her. Beaming instantly, Matt pulled Alex’s hand towards him and proceeded to tie the ribbon on her- Stephanie slammed her palm on her forehead- ring finger as the girl in question watched in utter joy and fascination. Clay dough and Cybermen momentarily forgotten, Alex couldn’t take her eyes off the Tardis balloon Matt had made for her. Pecking his cheek in thanks, Alex tugged at Matt’s hand, indicating for him to sit next to her as he gave a full bodied blush.

 

_Ha! Mission Accomplished!_

 

Stephanie grinned as both the kids proceeded to poke at the balloon, giggling and chattering with their heads together.

 

Her grin faded a short while later when Alex refocused her attention on the clay cybermen fleet, the balloon still tied to her finger.

 

—x—

 

"Matt?"

 

He was sitting on the ledge, his back towards her, his head bowed down. Alex struggled a bit to climb up the ledge, only able to do so when Matt turned a bit and holding her arm, pulled her up as she tried to climb up.

 

"Thanks", she dusted her skirt a bit, and then looked at the scene outside, following Matt’s gaze. "Why are you sitting here alone?"

 

She wasn’t looking at him. Matt continued to look at the scene and mumbled, “Why are you here?”

 

"Hmm?"

 

He repeated his words at Alex’s query. “Why are you here? You don’t like me.”

 

Alex frowned at his words. “I don’t like you?”

 

Matt continued as if he hadn’t heard her words, “You play with others-talk with others. You are always annoyed with me. Last day of classes. You must be happy to get rid of me”

 

If anything, her frown intensified, her face a picture of confusion. “I’m getting rid of you?  _But you live next door to us_ ”

 

He continued, “You should go and play with Peter. How does it matter if I like you!”

 

Both the kids looked the picture of heartbreak, and Stephanie wanted nothing more than to cuddle and ply them both with ice cream until they were back to being their naughty selves.

 

“You like me?” Suddenly all her confusion went away, and Alex smacked his head.

 

“Ow!”

 

Matt rubbed his head as Alex continued, “I know it, silly!”

 

_When did this happen?_

 

Alex continued, unaware of her teacher’s confusion, and ignoring Matt’s glower, “I’m not meeting Peter after today. So he was showing me how to make all those models. I can’t get rid of you even if I wanted- I’m your wife, remember?”

 

_WHAT?!_

 

Suddenly Matt beamed and throwing an arm around her shoulders, pulled Alex closer, both of them giggling as they made ridiculous plans for summer.

 

As confused as she was, Ms. Moffat couldn’t help but laugh quietly, happy for the kids.

 

_May be she could convince Mr. Vertue to take a trip with her._

 

 


End file.
